Reflections
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: It's a beautiful day the sun hanging high in the sky. A gentle breeze blowing through the trees and grass, The sounds of the city could be heard in the distance. The laughter and play of children and adults alike drifted through the air like wondrous music, Central park was alive with the sound of everyday New Yorkers enjoying the summer sun.


Hi Everyone

Just taking a break from my multi chapter again, With a nice little AU One Shot. It's definitely a one shot this time.

So i hope you all like it.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Reflections

New York City

It's a beautiful day the sun hanging high in the sky. A gentle breeze blowing through the trees and grass, The sounds of the city could be heard in the distance. The laughter and play of children and adults alike drifted through the air like wondrous music, Central park was alive with the sound of everyday New Yorkers enjoying the summer sun.

A man standing over 6 feet tall. Dressed in khaki trousers, Sneakers and a blue tshirt walked along a path and took a seat on a nearby bench. The cold can of soda in his hand doing it's job staving off the heat from above, His long brown hair didn't help much. He cast his eyes out to the open grassy space in front of him, It felt good to be back in the city having spent the last eleven months in Africa.

He smiled when he caught sight of two little boys playing with a red ball, They were kicking it across the ground to each other. Both laughing as they went, He assumed them to be no older that three years old and twins considering their almost identical appearance. Taking another swig of his soda she noticed one fall when he tried to kick the ball, He immediately burst into tears alerting his mother.

That was when he saw her.

She had changed alot over the years. Her hair was longer than before, But she was still as beautiful as she was the day he met her outside of a midtown coffee shop. But only after he had spent considerable time admiring her Harley Davidson Softail. One cup of coffee then developed into dinner, With dinner evolving into a relationship.

She was mesmerising, He didn't know how he got so lucky

The time they spent together was magical. But that all changed after the first three months of their budding romance, It changed due to the return of a certain mystery writer. At first it didn't bother him that much, The way she spoke about him the subtle anger in her words gave him hope.

Hope that she would be his forever.

But it was not be. As the months passed the anger faded and her words became full praise and admiration, Again he paid this no attention knowing that she would come home to him at the end of each day.

But deep down her knew her heart was not his to hold. It belonged to another man, A man who was not him and as heart surgeon he knew alot about the human heart. Then came the arguments his petty jealousy over taking his rational brain, So he ran to Africa hoping to provide hope to others when he knew his was failing.

Upon his return the arguments didn't stop, In fact they only increased. That's when she asked him to stay and stop running.

She was giving him a shot

So he made a decision and stayed. But once again fate intervened, When he discovered her locked in the embrace of another man all the while locked in a freezer. He swiftly jumped into action, Sitting patiently in the back of an FDNY ambulance her frigid hand locked in his as he waited for her to come back.

But her first words when she bolted upright broke his last thread of hope.

'Castle.'

That was when he knew that after almost a year together, He was no closer to discovering just who the real Kate Beckett was. So that night they sat down and talked, No shouting, No insults not even a raised voice. Just the simple statement no one in a relationship hopes to hear

'It's over.'

So he collected the small amount of belongings from her place, He then walked out the door for the final time. Looking back on it now he should fought harder, But he knew deep down it was futile her heart belonged to someone else. Taking down the last slug of soda and tossing the empty can into the trash, His vision once again taking in Kate Beckett as a mother. He couldn't lie and say he didn't think about her as his wife and mother of his children, They just never reached that conversation.

It's a good look for her.

He watched as she softly cradled the boy to her chest crouched down to his level, Her arms wrapped around the little boys body his head resting on her shoulder. The boys twin brother then walked over his tiny hand clasped in the hand of a certain mystery writer as the young family crowded around the young boy whose tears where drying up.

He had seen enough.

He was happy for her happy that she had found what she was looking for in life, He's just sorry to say that it wasn't with him.

With one final glace back he smiled before disappearing into the crowd of Central Park on a busy summer's day.

"Goodbye Kate" He whispered the words hanging in the air

From her kneeling position on the grass. NYPD Lieutenant Kate Beckett hugged the tiny body of her oldest son as his tears dried up, Pulling back and cupping his cheeks in her hands getting a good look at him his vibrant blue eyes and a mischievous smile.

The oldest by two minutes Aaron James Castle, Was his Father's son if his clumsiness was anything to go by.

"You OK Baby?" She asked

The young boy nodded "I'm OK Momma" He said in a small voice

The pair were soon joined by two others, A small boy grasped in the hand of an older taller man who looked at the scene with concern in his eyes.

"Everything OK Babe?" He asked

Kate smiled at her husband of four Years, Richard Castle multi-millionaire bestselling author and all around nice guy. At his side was Aaron's younger brother Blake Montgomery Castle, Who was so much like her it was scary, A budding Detective already and he was only three.

Kate stood from her kneeling position and gently took Aaron's hand "Yeah were good Hun, Just took a bit of a tumble" she said

Castle knelled down to his oldest son's level "Hey buddy, You OK?" He asked catching a stray tear on the end of his thump.

Aaron nodded "I'm OK Daddy, I tripped over the ball"

Castle smiled "Well you know what brave boys get as reward?"

"No, What do brave boys get Daddy?" Aaron asked, Perking up at the word 'Reward'

Blake threw the ball to the floor and jumped on his fathers back little hands clasped around his neck from behind

"Reward...Daddy?" He asked excited

Kate smiled at the scene. The melancholy disappearing in an instant

Castle smiled at his wife before speaking "Ice Cream!"

The boys cheered before tackling the father to the ground. Castle laughed as she grappled with boys boys clambering over his chest, The laughter was infectious as Kate soon joined them.

"Alright guys, If you want ice cream we best hurry up before it's all gone" She called out grabbing her sons attention.

Both little faced snapped around. Before they both took off running as fast as their little feet could carry them, Shaking her head Kate extended her hand and hauled her Husband up to his feet, As they both looked in the direction their boys had took off running keeping them in sight.

"You just had to offer them ice cream, You know that's going to spoil dinner right" Kate said trying to look stern and failing miserably

Castle smirked "Oh like you don't want any" he said folding his arms

Kate chewed on her lower lip an old habit "Of course i do!, Your buying" With that said she jogged after her boys and helping them choose an ice cream from a nearby elderly ice cream vendor.

Castle smiled at the scene. Sometimes he had to pinch himself, How did life ever get so perfect. A perfect wife to share it with, Perfect Children and Summer's day in the park.

Nothing could be better.

* * *

Well that's the end our little one shot

It's probably terrible, But i think it's good.

This little family was completely out of left field, But i may have them in a one-shot series of there own. If anyone is interested in that then definitely let me know.

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


End file.
